In multi-stage processes, such as component repair and overhaul, it can be difficult to track reports about specific components or faults. It becomes even more difficult when a number of facilities at a number of sites around the world are responsible for the repair and overhaul, such as in aircraft component repair and overhaul. An engineer may have to comb through databases of information from many different sites to learn about faults or issues with the components. In addition, the engineer may never know if the faults or issues were ever discussed.
Hence, there is a need for improved systems and methods for tracking and reporting information about components of a system. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.